10 Citas
by Hitsu Di Angelo
Summary: Nos encontrábamos aquí, justo bajo el sauce que adornaba la orilla de la pequeña laguna en el jardín del Conde Uchiha, en secreto, una vez cada año. -"A pesar del pasar del tiempo… a pesar de no poder decirlo, te amaré, te amaré por siempre"-


**One-shot**

.

.

.

_**-La primera vez que nos vimos fue hace 11 años, un 16 de agosto, tenía apenas 9 años y tú 10-**_

Estaba lejos de mi hogar, en la residencia del Conde Fugaku Uchiha, donde éste celebraba su cumpleaños con una gran fiesta y como pasaba en cada año, mi familia había sido invitada. Aunque este año fue distinto al resto, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, la falsedad de las personas a mí alrededor, sus falsos cumplidos y las conversaciones vacías, me golpearon.

Decidí huir de aquel enorme salón decorado hasta en su más solitaria esquina, repleto de personas que desbordaban elegancia, vestidas con hermosos trajes y adornadas con brillantes joyas que completaban perfectamente sus atuendos.

No quería estar rodeada de personas que no hacían más que mentirme, todos y cada uno de ellos sabía que solo era una decepción para mi padre y aun así se pasaban la velada entera alagándome y llenándome de falsas esperanzas, haciéndome creer que era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sabiendo que Ko notaria mi ausencia en poco tiempo y vendría por mí.

_**-No quería volver- **_

Seguí corriendo adentrándome en el jardín del Conde Uchiha, tenía hermosas flores en todo el lugar pero lo que más llamo mi atención, fue un sauce que se encontraba en el margen de una laguna, me dirigí hacia él y ante mi sorpresa, me encontré con alguien más.

Di media vuelta esperando no molestarlo pero cuando estaba por retomar mi camino, ese alguien habló.

-Ya es tarde, te he visto- dijo un niño sentado sobre las raíces del sauce, mientras ponía el libro que tenía entre sus manos en el suelo y dirigía su mirada hacia mí.- ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta mostrándole a todos ese costoso vestido?-

Algo en el tono de su voz me intimidó y no pude hacer más que bajar la mirada y apretar fuertemente la tela de la falda de mi vestido. Podía sentir su oscura mirada examinándome, complicando la difícil tarea de responderle, hasta que desde muy lejos escuche el llamado de Ko, mi guardián.

-Por-por favor ayúdame a esconderme- tartamudeé haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mi petición debió sorprenderlo ya que se mantuvo callado por varios segundos, sin poder soportar más aquel silencio levante la mirada hacia él. Todavía mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre mí, hasta que la voz de Ko se escuchó nuevamente.

-Hinataaa-sama ¿donde se encuentra?-

-¡AQUÍ!- gritó el niño haciendo una seña con la mano, lo miré sin poder creerlo, aún cuando le había pedido amablemente su ayuda me había delatado sin dudar.

- Hinata-sama me tenía muy preocupado ¿Qué hace aquí afuera? Debería estar en la fiesta saludando a todos los presentes.- hablaba con la respiración entrecortada, había estado corriendo, de repente me sentí culpable por Ko, sé que su preocupación era genuina, pero aun así no quería volver.

-Yo-yo solo quería algo de ai-aire fresco, siento haberlo preocupado-

-Pues creo que ya tuviste suficiente aire fresco por hoy- dijo el niño mientras volvía a sentarse en las raíces del sauce y levantaba su libro.- Apresúrate y regresa, me están molestando- volvió su vista al libro, dando por terminada la conversación.

Podía sentir como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, nunca un desconocido me había tratado de esa forma, no intentaba disimular su molestia ni siquiera intentaba tratarme con fingida educación ¿Quién era? estaba a punto de disculparme cuando la voz de Ko me interrumpió.

-Disculpe la molestia Uchiha-san- respondió Ko, luego de hacer una leve reverencia me tomó de la mano y me guió de vuelta al salón principal.

_**-¿Cómo podría olvidar tal desastroso encuentro que cambió mi vida?-**_

-Lo has llamado U-Uchiha-san, es acaso aquel niño h-hijo de Fugaku-sama?- pregunté mientras llegábamos a la entrada.

- Esta usted en lo correcto, es Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de Fugaku-sama-

- S-si es su hijo ¿Por qué no está en la fiesta?-bajé la mirada sin poder evitar pensar que todo era muy injusto, tenía que volver a esa fiesta y orar porque acabe mientras ese niño era feliz leyendo en la tranquilidad del jardín, incluso siendo la fiesta de su propio padre.

-Hinata-sama… - Ko detuvo sus pasos y me miró con ojos comprensivos.- Sasuke-san no es hijo de Mikoto-sama, es por eso que quizás se sienta incómodo allí adentro-

- P-pero… ¿cómo es eso posible?- nunca había escuchado algo así. - ¿cómo puede ser hijo de Fugaku-sama pero no de Mikoto-sama siendo que ella es su esposa?-

- Verá - Ko se agachó hasta llegar a mi altura y continuó. – Hay veces en las que los hombres se vuelven a enamorar incluso estando casados, ese es el caso de Fugaku-sama, pero lo que hizo puso a Mikoto-sama muy triste y es por eso que ella no le tiene mucho aprecio a Sasuke-san- hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba y volvía a caminar. -al no ser un hijo legitimo da mucho de qué hablar a las personas aquí presentes, puede que usted no sea la única a quien no le guste ser el centro de atención Hinata-sama- dicho eso me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

.

_**-Tal vez ese niño sentía lo mismo que yo, en ese momento me pregunté si lo volvería a ver y sin notarlo, esperé con ansias la fiesta del año siguiente-**_

_**(Edad de Hinata: 10 años)**_

-Oh mira, es Hinata-sama, es mucho más bonita de lo que dicen-

-Escuche que ya ha recibido propuestas de matrimonio-

- ¿de verdad? ¡Estoy tan celosa!-

Sí, era verdad, las tengo, pero mi matrimonio no es más que una herramienta política, mi padre terminará eligiendo al chico que más le convenga. Estaba convencida de que me pasaría toda la fiesta fingiendo no oír comentarios como ese, hasta que vi al chico del año pasado caminando por uno de los pasillos con un libro bajo sus brazos, el me vio también y sorprendentemente, sonrió.

Decidí seguirlo, sabiendo que se dirigía hacia el sauce, cuando lo alcancé lo encontré de pie, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, parecía estarme esperando.

-¿Vienes por un poco de aire fresco? El jardín es bastante grande sabes- cuando termino de hablar se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa de lado.

Algo en su expresión me molestó, pero aún así quería seguir hablando con él.

-M-me llamo Hi-hinata Hyuga- dije mientras me sonrojaba y le tendía una mano, esperando por su respuesta.

- ¿Ese anillo no es un poco exagerado para alguien de tu edad?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia mi mano.

- Oh – sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a la altura de mi pecho. – e-era de mi madre, dijo que si-siempre me protegería- respondí con una sonrisa.

Parecía analizar cada una de mis palabras y gestos, espere pacientemente hasta que finalmente contestó.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- esta vez fue él quien me tendió su mano, con un leve temblor la acepte dándole un apretón.

.

_**-Cada vez que nos encontrábamos nos volvíamos más cercanos, él era consciente de mi timidez y me provocaba hasta obligarme a encararlo y cuando lo hacía, sabía que estaría haciendo esa cara que tanto me molestaba-**_

_**(Edad de Hinata:15 años)**_

-Sasuke-san ¿Sabe usted dónde está Hinata-sama?- preguntó Ko

- Ni idea- Sasuke respondió sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro, aquel libro de astronomía que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Hmm, es una petición impertinente pero… ¿puede poner distancia entre usted y Hinata-sama? Sasuke-san usted es…

-¡Ko! – grité saliendo de mi escondite, en el espesor de las hojas de una de las ramas de nuestro sauce. – P-por favor no seas insolente- tanto Sasuke como Ko levantaron su mirada hacia mí.

-Perdóneme Sasuke-san- dijo Ko sin parecer sorprendido por haberme encontrado allí.

-No hay problema, entiendo- Sasuke hablaba en lo que parecía un susurro, volviendo la mirada a su libro.- es porque somos de distintas clases sociales, ya que ella es la hija de un Conde y yo un simple bastardo.

- Sasuke, no digas algo así jamás- pedí al borde de las lágrimas, él era la única persona con la que podía ser yo misma, estaba rodeada de personas que no me conocían pero al menos una vez cada año, cuando estaba con él era feliz.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Es verdad- Nuevamente allí estaba esa cara que tanto me molestaba, esa sonrisa de lado que parecía burlarse de mí.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos Hinata-sama- indicó Ko con un poco de nerviosismo.

-P-puedes irte tú primero, te alcanzaré enseguida- pedí y una vez que estuvimos solos la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué vienes a verme cada año? Eres la hija de un respetado Conde y aún así decidiste escapar a un lugar como este en vez de disfrutar de la maravillosa fiesta de mi padre.

-Todos los in-invitados no son más que personas su-superficiales, todos creen conocerme y fingen querer estar conmigo, c-comparado con ellos ¡tú eres mil veces mejor!- Pronto fui consciente de lo que había dicho, totalmente avergonzada levante la cabeza para corregirme.- N-no malinterpretes lo que dije, p-por favor- estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz de mis cabellos, lo podía sentir.

-Deberías regresar- indicó ignorando mis palabras.

-Y-yo no p-puedo bajar- estaba tan avergonzada. – ¿podrías ayudarme?-

Dejó su libro en el suelo y lentamente se puso de pie, al llegar hasta donde yo me encontraba extendió sus brazos y suavizando su mirada esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ven- dijo, podía sentir todo mi cuerpo temblar, posé mis manos en sus hombros y sentí como me tomaba de la cintura, rodeándome con sus brazos y tirando de mí hacia él. Su tacto era firme pero a la vez delicado, me atrajo hacia su pecho y bajé lentamente hasta que sentí cómo mis pies tocaban el suelo pero aun así no me separé de él y Sasuke no me alejó.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y cómo su respiración movía mis cabellos, me sentía tan feliz, hace unos años estaba tan sola y ahora que lo tenía a él no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó alejándose un poco pero aún sin soltarme.

- R-recordé que ya han pasado 6 años de-desde la primera vez q-que te pedí que me escondieras- respondí con una sonrisa, de esas que solo él conoce.

Sonrió y aprecié cómo unía su frente con la mía, cerré los ojos por instinto. -Debes irte ya, te veo el próximo año Hinata-

.

_**-El Sasuke que conocía era alguien a quien solo podía ver una vez cada 365 días. Comencé a extrañarlo cada vez más y mientras los días pasaban yo solo…quería verlo-**_

_**(Edad de Hinata: 16 años)**_

A pesar de que habíamos vivido en paz durante muchos años, recientemente los conflictos entre el Norte, mi hogar, y el Sur han empeorado hasta el punto en que ya existía una amenaza de guerra.

El día de la fiesta de Fugaku-sama mi padre decidió presentarme a Naruto Uzumaki, heredero del Sur, era un chico de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos rubios como el sol, era muy amable y divertido, sin temor a decir lo que pensaba, conversar con él era muy entretenido así que lo que empezó como una presentación se prolongó por varias horas.

-¿Has visto? Hinata-sama y el príncipe Naruto llevan horas charlando-

-Escuche que van a comprometerse-

-Parece que el Norte ha comenzado una guerra y un matrimonio forjaría una alianza con el Sur-

-¡Que alivio! Además hacen una pareja encantadora-

Los rumores no tardaron en hacerse oír, aún no existía ninguna alianza, pero conocía a mi padre y sé que tras esa presentación escondía algo más.

La conversación finalmente terminó cuando Naruto tuvo que ir junto a su padre y recién en ese momento me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, sin perder tiempo me dirigí hacia el sauce y para mi alivio Sasuke aún se encontraba allí leyendo como siempre.

-¿C-cómo va tu estudio de astronomía?- pregunté con una sonrisa sentándome a su lado.

-La teoría va bien aunque algún día espero descubrir mi propia constelación- murmuró mientras ponía el libro entre los dos para que podamos leerlo juntos, teníamos esa costumbre desde hace algunos años, cuando nadie me vigilaba en casa solía ir a la biblioteca y leía sobre los astros así cuando lo veía podía contarle todo lo que aprendí, aunque por supuesto que Sasuke ya sabía todo lo que le contaba.

-Estoy segura de que lo h-harás y cuando eso pase te-tendrás que mostrármela- exigí cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía aunque los abrí de golpe cuando sentí su mano acariciando mi cabeza.

-Serás la primera en verla- dijo y lentamente descendió su mano hasta mi mejilla, acariciando mi rostro con su pulgar y mirándome fijamente. Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar ni tampoco los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, estoy segura de que Sasuke debió escucharlos ya que rápidamente apartó su mano.-Ahora vuelve a la fiesta. Si te ven aquí, ese príncipe podría pensar mal-

-Y-yo…- esa frase me tomó por sorpresa, pronto fui consciente de la situación y de cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban. –Lo sé- contesté aferrándome a la tela de su camisa y bajando la cabeza. – P-pero aún no existe ningún compromiso, tal vez la guerra se detenga y… -

-Tonta- susurró y tomo mis manos entre las suyas aflojando mi agarre.

-Por el hecho de t-tener que casarme por obligación, no p-puedo estar con la persona a quien yo q-quiero, de-deberías ser un poco más gentil con-conmigo Sasuke- no podía frenar a mis lagrimas, éstas caían sobre nuestras manos que se mantenían unidas.

-Estás hablando sin pensar, incluso si yo fuera gentil, eso no cambiaría la situación- levante la vista hacia su rostro y observe mientras acercaba mis manos a sus labios.- tú vas a casarte con ese príncipe- beso mis nudillos suavemente y luego los dejó libres.

.

_**-Estaba colgando de un fino hilo de esperanza, quería estar con él. Mis pensamientos eran como plegarias que no serían escuchadas. Fue un año muy largo-**_

_**(Edad de Hinata:17 años)**_

-Me casé- dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. –Fue hace unas semanas, poco después de cumplir 18 años-

¿Qué está diciendo?

-¿Con quién?- la desesperación en mi voz fue evidente, todo estaba mal.

-Ella es la hija de un familiar muy lejano- se acercó con pasos lentos y acarició mi cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? ¿Qué se supone que era lo que quería escuchar? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo que deseaba escuchar, el nunca lo diría.

-Yo…-sequé mis lágrimas y continué. – E-espero que seas m-muy feliz Sasuke-

Se alejó dedicándome una sonrisa, cuando ya no pude verlo me derrumbé ¿Qué era esa presión que se expandía en mi pecho? Me costaba respirar y no dejaba de llorar. Fui una tonta pero todo este tiempo…yo a Sasuke, siempre lo he amado.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, quizás Sasuke había vuelto, volteé de inmediato.

-Naruto-kun…- No, solo fui una ingenua.

.

_**-Al año siguiente ya tenía 18 años, me había casado con Naruto-kun para impedir una guerra, él era bueno conmigo y era considerada una heroína, pero aún así pensar en Sasuke era doloroso y sin importar qué seguía esperando el 16 de agosto con ansias.-**_

-¿Qué has dicho?- la sorpresa y el temor invadieron mi rostro.

-Lo que escuchaste Hinata, me uniré al ejército, impediste una guerra entre el Norte y el Sur pero aún quedan muchas batallas por pelear- no había cabida para bromas, todo lo decía sumamente serio.

-Tú nunca te casaste no es así- el dolor se propagaba por todo mi ser, esa sensación de opresión e impotencia tan conocida ya pero que aún me hacía daño.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y ocultó su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello, apreciaba su respiración en mi piel y la necesidad en su abrazo.

-Era la única forma, tú no podías enamorarte de mí- cada palabra susurrada era arrastrada por el viento.

Nos mantuvimos juntos por lo que parecían horas pero eran solo minutos, Sasuke presionando su espalda contra el tronco del sauce y yo entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, oyendo cada latido de su corazón.

-Fallaste- dije sonriendo.

-Hmm?-

-N-no hay forma de q-que hayas podido impedir que m-me enamore de ti- lo abracé más fuerte, esperando recordar esta sensación por el resto de mi vida.

-Alguien debía pensar en lo que es mejor para ti- hablaba pausadamente mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y los ponía detrás de oreja.

-Tú eres lo mejor para mi Sasuke- aseguré levantando la cabeza y encontrándome con una triste mirada en sus oscuros ojos, una mirada de la que nunca antes había sido testigo.

-Tonta- murmuró deslizando su mano por mi rostro hasta detenerla en mi mentón para luego empezar a acercarse lentamente hacia mis labios, su caricia era suave, lo hacía despacio como no queriendo que terminase y yo sabía lo que ese beso significaba.

Nos conocíamos desde hace 10 años, él era la única persona con quien podía ser yo misma, no me juzgaba y me ayudaba a mejorar. Compartíamos nuestros pasatiempos, aprendíamos juntos, era mi mejor amigo y la persona de quién me enamore pero por primera vez después de tanto tiempo estábamos siendo totalmente sinceros.

-Quiero que lleves esto c-contigo- me saqué el anillo que mi madre me había regalado y lo puse en sus manos.

-Dijiste que era un regalo de tu madre, no puedo aceptarlo-

-E-es un amuleto de p-protección, promete q-que lo usarás siempre y q-que me lo regresarás c-cuando vuelvas-

-Lo prometo- fue lo último que dijiste antes de marcharte.

.

_**- Sasuke nunca diría las palabras que deseaba escuchar y yo ya no necesitaba oírlas.-**_

_**(Edad de Hinata:19 años)**_

Como en cada año, el Conde Fugaku Uchiha celebraba su cumpleaños con una gran fiesta en el salón principal de su residencia.

Han pasado 11 años desde la primera vez que decidí escaparme y me encontré con el hijo menor del Conde, Sasuke Uchiha, terminamos volviéndonos amigos y con el pasar del tiempo nos enamoramos.

Nunca lo habíamos pactado, pero el 16 de agosto de cada año nos encontrábamos bajo las hojas del gran sauce que decoraba la orilla de la laguna aunque este año, estaba sola.

Me senté en las raíces del árbol y saqué la carta que tenía desde hace unos días, volvía a tener mi pequeño amuleto de protección conmigo pero tú no volviste.

"_Hyuga-sama_

_Tengo el honor de dirigirme a usted para darle la triste noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha ha muerto. Fue herido en combate, no teníamos los recursos necesarios para ayudarle y la herida era muy profunda, antes de morir me pidió que le regrese este anillo y que le mande sus disculpas por no poder mantener su promesa."_

-Sasuke...- gemí mientras dejaba que el dolor se apodere de mí.

Nos encontrábamos en secreto una vez cada año, fue mi amigo por 10 años, pero sólo nos vimos 10 veces. Yo sabía que ese beso era una despedida y que sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

Aunque seguíamos caminos separados, una vez cada año nos encontrábamos en este lugar. Yo era feliz con solo eso.

-Aunque no puedas seguir viniendo a este lugar, yo lo seguiré haciendo. El año que viene, y el próximo a ese, lo haré siempre Sasuke-

Mientras mi corazón siga guardando tu recuerdo, nunca podré decirte adiós porque en la vida lo que a veces parece un final, es realmente un nuevo comienzo y tal vez, solo tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida y allí podremos estar juntos.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de terminar esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo disfrute escribirla.**

**Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones.**

**Felices Fiestas para todos :)**


End file.
